


Of Vanilla & Chocolate

by arsdefs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf Mates, from twitter au, side 2jae, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsdefs/pseuds/arsdefs
Summary: Both Bambam and Yugyeom has never, ever thought that they are each other's mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! arsdefs here!! So this is a very very short Yugbam spinoff from my 2jae werewolf twitter au, that you guys can read from my twitter @arsdefs under GOT7 AU thread. Just a gift for you guys that has been supporting my au, and as a celebration since GOT7 successfully and healthily conclude Lullaby's promotion. I'm sorry if this is below your expectation. I'll be back with an au, hopefully, soon :)

Yugyeom just came home from college when he saw that the rest of his pack were at the living room, some watching the tv while some(a.k.a Jaebeom) are just distracted with his phone- probably texting Youngjae. Yugyeom walked to the sofa and sat beside Bambam. It was until, a strong vanilla scent hit his nose.

"Why does our house smells like vanilla?" Yugyeom asked, gaining the attention of the hyungs.

"Vanilla?" Mark asked and sniffed a few times. "I didn't smell anything though?" Mark said. Yugyeom turned to look at his bestfriend beside him.

"Did you smell it?" Yugyeom asked. Bambam shook his head.

"No, I just smell chocolate though. Did you drink ice choco again?" Bambam asked back. Yugyeom looked at the hyungs in confusion.

"Chocolate? Vanilla? What the hell are you guys talki-- _wait_ ," Jaebeom paused as he looked at Jinyoung. It seems like Jinyoung got what Jaebeom was thinking.

"Try sniffing each other," Jinyoung said to the maknae.

"What??" Both of them said silmutanously. They then looked at each other.

"Shit--"  
"No way--"

"YOU'RE MY MATE?!?!?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Gyeom!" Youngjae greeted as he lightly jumped to sling his arm around Yugyeom. Yugyeom just gave him a thin, forced smile as a respond. Youngjae frowned.

"Hey, what's with the long face? I don't expect this, especially after knowing that you and Bambam are indeed mate!!" Youngjae said excitedly. Thank God the hallway was quite busy and noisy so no one really caught on their conversation. Yugyeom sighed before he replied.

"Bambam has been avoiding me since we found it out," Yugyeom said, sadly. Youngjae looked at him in concern.

"He _what_? I seriously thought he likes you too," Youngjae said. Now he feels bad for Yugyeom. The younger just shrugged.

"I know he can't possibly like me but the way he reacted to the news is just ridiculous? Why is he ignoring me? What does he get from that? Why does he act like it's my fault?"

"Even if I want him as my mate, if I have control over it, I won't choose him," Yugyeom whined, rolling his eyes afterwards. Youngjae rubbed Yugyeom's shoulder, in hope to calm and sooth the younger. At this point, Youngjae is confused by the way Bambam acted too.

"Maybe he's just in shock? I mean, who would've thought of it, right?" Youngjae said. Yugyeom sighed once again.

"Or maybe he just doesn't like the idea of spending the rest of his life with me," 

 

 

 

 

Both Jaebeom and Youngjae thanked the waiter as he put their ordered drinks on the table. They took a sip of their drinks before Youngjae started the conversation.

"So I heard about what happened from Yugyeom," 

"Figured out he'd tell you," Jaebeom said, nodding lightly. Youngjae let out a sigh.

"How are they at home? I mean how _avoiding_ is Bambam's avoiding?" Youngjae asked.

"It's not _that_ avoiding but, it's just obvious because they're always together whenever they have the time, you know? Like, we can all still eat at one table, watch tv together, but it's obvious the two are not talking with each other. I don't know about how it is in their room but yeah, that's pretty much of it, as what I can see," Jaebeom said. Youngjae nodded.

"You didn't talk to Bambam?" 

"Maybe it's better if they resolve this by themselves, babe. They're adults, and mate. Eventually they will have to talk about this among themselves," Jaebeom said. Youngjae didn't look like he's satisfied with Jaebeom's answer so Jaebeom reached out for Youngjae's hand and held it lightly, rubbing his thumb to Youngjae's knuckles.

"I know you're worried, but I'm sure everything's gonna be okay. If they're gonna live with each other for eternity then this will prove them how important communication is," Jaebeom said. Youngjae remained silent as he thought about what Jaebeom just said. He then gave Jaebeom a thin smile.

"You're right, maybe I'm just worrying too much," 

 

 

 

 

Bambam was laughing while watching a video on his bed when Yugyeom came in the room, back from college. Their eyes met for a moment and Bambam's laughter died eventually. It didn't take long before Bambam looked away, and Yugyeom walked to his bed with a sigh. He threw his backpack on the bed out of frustation and also slight annoyance. Bambam noticed that but he just remained silent. 

The heavy awkwardness surrounding them was suffocating, to be honest. They've never been like this before, no matter what happen. Whether they fought, annoyed, hurt with each other's joke that sometimes went too far, they'll make up in like... less than 2 hours? But now, it has been three days since they found out that they're each other's mate.

Which also means three days of this cold, silent treatment.

Yugyeom heard the sound of the door closed, and then he turned around. 

As expected, Bambam was no longer on his bed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Can you guys believe that it had been 7 days of Bambam and Yugyeom not talking to each other? And it's starting to stress Jaebeom up, to be honest. Jaebeom told Youngjae when he was spending the night at his mate's house as both of them laid on Youngjae's bed comfortably, and Youngjae's first respond was to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jaebeom asked as he frowned. He waited until Youngjae's laughter died down.

"Did I say or did I not say that you have to talk to them? I know Yugyeom and he has been keeping his crush on Bambam a secret since God knows when. I may not know Bambam so well yet, but enough to know that he's bad in talking about something as serious as feelings like this," Youngjae said. Jaebeom sighed although he nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I should've known better," Jaebeom replied, finally acknowledging Youngjae's words. Youngjae grinned in pride. 

"Wait, isn't the full moon like... in a few days??" Youngjae then asked. Jaebeom did the counting in his head, before he nodded.

"Yes, wh-- OH?!?!?!" Jaebeom turned to look at Youngjae with a knowing smile. Youngjae let out a laugh.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"Like, we're gonna wait and see how long they can resist each other? Especially during full moon?" Jaebeom asked back. Youngjae nodded. Jaebeom then broke into laughter. He pulled Youngjae closer to his embrace and kissed the side of Youngjae's head.

 

"My mate is a genius,"

 

 

 

 

Everywhere. The smell is _everywhere_. Yugyeom is not even home but even the tv remote smells like chocolate-- a.k.a Yugyeom. Bambam was going crazy, to be honest. And it's all the damn full moon's fault. He just came back from doing a run routine around the whole forest yet he still have remaining energy left and coming back home to Yugyeom's scent printed all over the place was definitely, not helping, _at all_.

Bambam threw himself on the couch, since no one's home yet, he got no one to nag him about laying on the couch all sweaty. He stared blankly at the blank tv screen in opposite of him. 

Yugyeom as his mate?

Honestly?

Of course, at first he was in shock that his best friend is actually his mate-- the one that he'll spend his life for eternity with. He did expect himself to meet a whole new person as a mate, he did imagine what it would be like to get to know someone from zero, slowly learning about them and accepting them in his life, finding out each other's habit- good or bad- as they lived through the years... He did not, for once, think that his mate would actually be someone he's known, basically for as long as he could remember. Heck, they even have a picture together when they were pups.

Though, that doesn't necessarily means that he never, ever, liked Yugyeom.

He thought that was like a normal phase a pair of best friend would eventually went through. At least 1/2 must, will, develop feelings for the other 1/2. Spending time with Yugyeom all the time, Bambam did think that it would be fun to spend forever with Yugyeom. He's completely fine with the idea. But somehow he overcame that phase. He was, what? 12? 13? When he liked Yugyeom so he eventually get over it and labeled it as a phase, besides he already understood how this whole mate (kinda)system was after that so, he just stopped. 

But he's still not against the idea of Yugyeom as his mate.

But that still does not change the fact that how shocking and sudden everything was.

It's complicated, really.

He didn't exactly know how to bring it up to Yugyeom too. Maybe he shouldn't just ignore the slightly younger guy but Yugyeom wasn't exactly trying too? 

So Bambam assumed, Yugyeom, too, was shocked with the news and he's probably having trouble accepting it, maybe because he hates the idea?!??!!??!?!?!

Bambam let out a loud sigh. 

"What's with the sigh?" Bambam was startled when he heard Jinyoung's voice. Jinyoung took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Wow, looks like someone has extra energy," Jinyoung said, referring to the sweats on Bambam's forehead.

"Legit I've been running for like 4-5 laps around the forest," Bambam said. Jinyoung looked at him with a knowing smile. Bambam who knew what that smile meant rolled his eyes.

"How are you and Yugyeom doing?" 

"I don't see him at all today," Bambam said with a sigh afterwards.

"You sounded disappointed," Jinyoung pointed out.

"Well, I kinda miss him?" After Bambam said that, Jinyoung reached out to flick the younger's forehead. Bambam screamed dramatically.

"He's your mate for God's sake what's stopping you? Look, I'm trying to be calm here but do you realize how ridiculous both of you are acting like right now?" Jinyoung asked. Bambam just remained silent as he knew that Jinyoung was right.

"How are you gonna survive tonight, by the way?" Jinyoung asked again, referring to the full moon, after his previous question was ignored.

"By this?" Bambam said, pointing to the sweat around his forehead and neck. Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that," Jinyoung said before he stood up and tapped Bambam's shoulder lightly.

 

 

 

 

Youngjae rubbed Jaebeom's hand under the table as he saw Jaebeom was glaring at Yugyeom who was enjoying the last piece of the pizza. But that, is not the reason why the Alpha was glaring at the maknae.

"It's full moon for the universe's sake, and you have your own mate, so what are you doing here in _my_ mate's house?" Jaebeom asked. Yugyeom pouted as he looked at Jaebeom.

"You've been spending so much time with Youngjae hyung. I missed him," Yugyeom said. Jaebeom groaned in annoyance.

"If you're spending the night here I swear to God I--"

"Well, actually I was just about to ask permission for that," Yugyeom said, giving both Jaebeom and Youngjae an innocent grin. Jaebeom rubbed his face with his hand while Youngjae laughed lightly.

"You know you can't keep doing this forever right, Yugyeom?" Youngjae asked. Yugyeom let out a deep sigh.

"Well, just until Bambam speak to me first," Yugyeom replied. 

"You two are grown ups, Gyeom. I don't know what's the issue here? Look at me and Youngjae, we're living our life, happily as a pair of mate. Why can't you two do the same? And stop intruding our private time together, _maybe_?" Jaebeom earned a pinch on his lap for the last sentence from Youngjae but the Alpha ignored. Yugyeom just looked down at the empty pizza box, as he became silent afterwards. Youngjae elbowed Jaebeom and frowned, as if blaming Jaebeom for the sudden change of mood of the youngest.

"Look, Yugyeom," Jaebeom started. Yugyeom had his head up again to look at Jaebeom.

"Whatever it is, just talk with Bambam first. This will not end if both of you are just waiting for each other to make a move. It doesn't necessarily mean you two have to suddenly change and act all lovey-dovey immediately. That is not what mates are. You are supposed to be there, understand each other, give each other strength, unlocking potential of your mate. It's more than just love, or skinship, or full moon. It's about spending the rest of your life with the same person- as both human and wolf," Jaebeom said.

Yugyeom bit his lower lip. He knew Jaebeom was right. Now that he think of it, what he did was immature. He should be the bigger person and reach out for Bambam first.

"If you have any concern, you can always tell me. Or Youngjae, if you're more comfortable," Jaebeom added, making the youngest nodded.

"Actually, I do have a concern," Yugyeom started. He glanced at Youngjae, earning a little nod from him, before he looked at Jaebeom again.

"I... I like Bambam," Yugyeom said. Jaebeom bit his inner cheek to stop himself from smiling. Of course, he knew it. Although the youngest surely had an amazing self-control because his feeling couldn't easily be sniffed, Jaebeom just saw it. The stare that stayed long enough when Bambam wasn't looking, the laugh that sounded more cheerful even when Bambam said the most, lamest, joke ever, the way both Bambam and Yugyeom bickered but always so quick to reconcile. Jaebeom would be blind if he said he didn't notice.

Of course at one point Jaebeom was worried because there is a huge possibility that Yugyeom and Bambam are not mates, but seeing how Yugyeom has a strong control of his feelings, Jaebeom know the maknae can handle it.

"And...?" Jaebeom asked.

"I don't think he likes me back, and that's why it's awkward," Yugyeom said. 

"That's why it's important to communicate with him, Gyeom. How do you think you can live with him forever if all you ever do is assuming things?" Jaebeom said. Youngjae just sat there in silent, watching the Alpha and the youngest had their own time. 

And, not to be _Youngjae_ but, Youngjae did find this side of Jaebeom so... hot and attractive.

"It's embarrassing, hyung," Yugyeom whined. Jaebeom chuckled.

"How many embarrassing thing have you done in front of Bambam? Together with Bambam?" Jaebeom asked back. Yugyeom rubbed the back of his neck as his face turned pink.

"But this is different..." 

"Yugyeom, you're an amazing person. Even if Bambam doesn't like you yet, I'm sure it won't take him long to like you back. So don't worry too much, okay?" Jaebeom said, reassuring the youngest. Yugyeom turned to look at Youngjae, and Youngjae gave him a smile and a nod. 

"Thank you, hyung," Yugyeom said, giving them a thin smile.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yugyeom decided to go back home to give Jaebeom and Youngjae the privacy they deserved. It's almost midnight when he left Youngjae's house. However, he could feel the adrenaline running through his blood right now. Full moon was just above his head, and the energy he had was ridiculous. Probably because he hadn't really do anything to wear himself off. Maybe he could run around the forest for a few laps before coming back home. Bambam might already sleep by then and Yugyeom wouldn't have to meet him, at least not today. Maybe tomorrow he will be more ready to face his mate.

Wow, _his_ mate.

Yugyeom's inner wolf stirred at the thought of his mate. It must've been the full moon on effect. Yugyeom shifted to his wolf form, before he stormed off, to burn his remaining energy away.

 

 

 

 

As Yugyeom expected, all the lights in the house were already off and it's already dark when he arrived home- all sweaty and drained. Luckily he had the keys with him so he didn't have to wake anyone up. The moment Yugyeom stepped in the house, Bambam'a vanilla scent hit his sense. Suddenly his fatigue went away in a blink and there's this new sensation that he never experienced before in his blood. Yugyeom rubbed his face with his palm along with a deep breath.

_You can do this._

As long as Bambam is asleep, you can do this.

Yugyeom made his way upstairs and the smell only got stronger as he was closer to their shared room. Yugyeom cursed under his breath. _Fucking full moon._

Yugyeom's brows met in confusion when he saw that there was light from the tiny gap between the door and the floor.

Yugyeom started to sweat. Don't tell him that Bambam was still awake? Shit, shit, shit. Yugyeom gulped as he carefully turned the doorknob, only to be surprised when the door was opened from inside first. Yugyeom stumbled forward but luckily he managed to put his hand on the wall to stop himself from falling forward towards Bambam- who had his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

And for a legit 10 seconds, they froze. Their eyes remained on each other, and it was almost silmutanously they came back to their sense. Yugyeom was the first to step back before Bambam too, step back into the room again. But they were still looking at each other though.

"Stay there, don't come close," Bambam said.

Yugyeom couldn't help but feel hurt at Bambam's words, but luckily Bambam was quick to smell the emotion.

"No! No, it's not what you think. I don't mean it like that, Gyeom," Bambam quickly said.

"It's the full moon, you _feel that_ , right?" Bambam said, and Yugyeom then nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed because he was too quick to overthink.

"Can we talk?" Yugyeom timidly asked. Bambam didn't like what's in front of him right now. Yugyeom hesitating like this- he hated it. They were never like this, they're so close to each other, they talked about literally everything. But to see Yugyeom almost looking like he's scared of him, it hurted him. Especially since Yugyeom was his mate. A mate should never be afraid of the other half.

"Sure, should we go outside?" Bambam asked. Yugyeom nodded in agreement. 

"Uhhh, you go first, I'll follow," Bambam said, motioning Yugyeom to walk first so they'll have a "safe distance" between each other. 

 

 

 

 

So both of them ended up in the forest, sitting 10 metres away, opposite of each other. Both of them comfortably sat cross-legged on the grass, although both were still struggling hard to control themselves from getting tempted due to each other's scent.

"Where did you go the whole day?" Bambam asked first. Thanks to the silent night, despite the distance, they didn't have to raise up their voice too much.

"Just, few places here and there," 

"Here and there, where?" Bambam asked again. 

"Some places. You don't need to know," Yugyeom replied coldly. Bambam frowned.

"Of course I need to know. You're my mate!" Bambam said. Yugyeom couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh, so you're only acknowledging that now? Where's your mate role these past whole week?" Yugyeom asked.

"Don't act like you tried talking to me,"

"You won't even look at me!" Yugyeom exploded. His eyes even flashed to yellow for a short moment, signalling that he was annoyed. Bambam sighed.

"Look, don't try to say that you're not, even the tiniest bit surprised with us being mate," Bambam said. 

"Of course I was surprised. Dumbfounded, even. I can't believe I'm gonna end up spending my whole life with a crackhead like you," Yugyeom replied. Bambam nodded, although he was slightly offended, he tried his hardest to not make it shows. But Yugyeom knew better. Of course he saw it in Bambam's eyes. And he immediately felt guilty for it.

"I mean, Bam, I don't expect it one bit. As much as I want us to remain as best friends, doing silly things together, crack jokes until we're old, I didn't actually think we could be mate," 

_Although I kind of wished for it before._

"I know... I mean, same, that's what I think too," Bambam nodded in agreement.

"So... Do we like, have to act like, mates now? Like, Jaebeom and Youngjae hyung?"  Bambam then asked. 

"Like what? Holding hands, being clingy, look at each other with heart eyes?" Yugyeom asked back. Bambam then burst into laughter.

"I don't think I can do that with you," Bambam replied. Yugyeom made a face.

"Why? You don't like me being your mate, don't you?" Yugyeom asked. Bambam could sense the slight sulky tone in Yugyeom's voice.

"I didn't say that--"

"Then what do you mean?" _That you can't even do things like that with me because you have no feelings for me?_ Yugyeom wanted to continue, but he left his sentence hanging there. Bambam shook his head.

"It's just... might take some time, okay. Like, now that I think of it again, if we have other werewolf as our mate, we might be distant with each other. Everything will change. Like, of course we won't exactly be the same after this too but you know, just the thought that you'll always be here relieved me," Yugyeom was speechless with what Bambam just said. He felt a sense of pride when he listen to Bambam's word.

"I thought you don't like having me as a mate, that's why you've been ignoring me," Yugyeom said sadly.

"What? Of course not! You're like the coolest mate ever. We'd be the weirdest, craziest, might be most embarrassing pair of mate ever," Yugyeom couldn't help but feeling his cheek warmed despite the cold chilly night wind.

"Instead, I'm the one who think you'll hate me as your mate," Bambam added.

"I like you, dumbass!" Was what Yugyeom badly want to say but... let's just not. Maybe now is not the right time.

"That's just impossible, okay? I won't ever hate you," Yugyeom said, and Bambam couldn't help but smile.

"So we're good now?" Bambam asked. Yugyeom nodded while smiling too.

"Of course! So how's your full moon? What did you do the whole day?" Yugyeom asked excitedly. Bambam groaned before he proceed to tell Yugyeom how much he ran today. Yugyeom laughed at Bambam's funny remarks and expressions when he was telling  the story because Bambam was never really a runner. He loves to just simply stroll around, taking videos or stay at home, taking care of his precious fur- making sure it stays pretty. 

The conversation then continued to Bambam asking Yugyeom the same question. Bambam burst into laughter when Yugyeom told him about how Jaebeom almost killed him for disturbing the Alpha and his mate on full moon. 

"Jaebeom hyung needs to fight me first before he wants to kill you!" Bambam said, and Yugyeom couldn't help but to blush at his words.

They talked, and talked about everything that happened in the past week they had been ignoring each other. It's crazy that they have so many things to tell each other. It's crazy how the awkwardness immediately disappear like it never happened in the first place. 

Now that they think of it again, with the chemistry they have, it's obvious that they're somehow destined with each other.

They didn't realize how fast time goes by as they were busy talking. It was until Bambam pointed out to the east, where he saw the sun rising.

"Woah? It's morning already?" Yugyeom said in disbelieve. 

"I know right? The whole day was so painfully slow and suddenly from midnight to morning felt like one hour," Bambam said.

"Is it because you're with me?" Yugyeom asked jokingly. Yugyeom expected Bambam to reply with his iconic "Ewwww" but instead, Bambam chuckled before he said,

"Maybe," and smiled afterwards.

Yugyeom could only pray that Bambam didn't smell the attraction oozing from him or even if he did, please just think it's the side-effect of the full moon because, that shit was cute.

"I still have some energy left though. Do you want to join me for a run?" Bambam asked. Yugyeom then nodded.

"Sure,"

 

 

 

 

After 3 rounds of running around the forest, Yugyeom shifted back to his human form and laid down on the grass, panting heavily. Bambam then followed, laying not far beside Yugyeom. Both just laid there in silent, only their breathe echoed in the woods. 

"That was fucking hardcore," Bambam said after his breath calm down. Yugyeom chuckled and nodded. Silence then once again surrounded both of them. Bambam was getting drowsy as the chilly air hit his sweaty body, just laying on the grass, with the sound of Yugyeom's calm breathe accompanying him. He almost fell asleep right there and then. 

"Bambam," Yugyeom called. Slow, almost like a whisper. Bambam hummed as a respond. 

"I can't live without you," Yugyeom then said. Bambam couldn't help but smile at his mate's words, his heart was swelling in pride, and suddenly it was as if a flashback is played inside his head. 

From when they were pups, to teenager, to adults. All jokes, silly dance, ugly face, little fights they had. 

Bambam is happy they're promised for eternity. 

Yugyeom was smiling too, although Bambam remained silent. The scent coming from Bambam said it all. He smelled grateful, happiness, and proud, all at once. 

Maybe, "I love you" is a little bit too much for them to take right now.

 

But they have the time- as long as _forever_ \- for that.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can say that this is officially the end of my werewolf au. Thank you so much for giving it so much love. This is my little gift for you guys. I'm sorry if there's a grammar and other mistakes, I'm still lacking so much and trying to improve. I love you guys!!!! Do @ me at twitter after reading this <3


End file.
